Theodore Loves Luna
by BeautiflDisastar
Summary: A one shot, poem-fic of Theodore and Luna's relationship.


**Theodore loves Luna**

 **AN: Hey guys, just a little fluff and one shot for you. Be kind, leave criticism. Let me know what you think as this is my very first fanfic. Hope you love it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter universe or its characters. That right belongs to the wonderful Jk Rowling.**

* * *

Luna Lovegood was a very odd person. Anyone would tell you this. Luna was always happy and never had a frown upon her face. She never let anyone's mean comments get her down and that is exactly why he liked her.

Theodore Nott was not a very nice person. Anyone would tell you this. Theodore rarely had a smile on his face and was usually very cross. He never let anyone make any comments about him because he would hex the person who did.

Yet that's exactly why they fit together. She was his opposite. His safety net. His slice of happiness. When she smiled for him he felt like the heavens had opened and was shining down upon him. She made his darkness go away.

Luna loved the way he smiled for her. She loved how she made him happy. She didn't care what others thought because he was hers. She knew everyone thought him to be some sort of monster because his father was a death eater but she knew better. She knew his hardships of being judged, of having to be a certain way or the consequences might be fatal.

Theodore or Theo as he liked to be called always tried to leave her. He thought that his darkness would swallow her light one day. Luna knew better. Everytime he tried to leave Luna would assure him that she was light enough for the both of them and he would stay until the next time he tried to leave.

Theo had tried to hide their relationship in the beginning but Luna hadn't let him. She had told him she wasn't ashamed of him and refused to hide her happiness. Theo was scared his "friends" wouldn't accept her. He was wrong. Luna had wiggled her way into their group so unnoticably that it seemed like she just appeared one day.

She had started with Hi and went from there until they had just accepted her with no problems. At first it was "Theo, why is Loony here?" Now, it's Hey Lovegood and if anyone calls her Loony in front of a Slytherin they magically end up in hospital wing. No one makes fun of her anymore. No one calls her names anymore. Theo made sure of that and she loves him for it. Oh, she won't tell him she loves him yet. He's not ready. She knows.

He loves Luna, he knows this with all his being. He can't admit it. She wouldn't be safe. So, when she beams up at him the words in her eyes he pours his emotions into every kiss he gives her. One day he thinks. One day he'll tell her. One day it'll be safe for him to tell her. He just hopes he's still around to tell her.

The war has started and his ray of light was taken. Right in front of him. He swears his dad smiled as he took her. The thought makes his blood run cold. His dad can't know. She won't be safe if he knows. He feels so stupid. How could he have been so careless. He should have never let it known that she was his.

Theo is not a nice person without his Luna. He yells at first years and punches walls. He snaps at his friends and glares at his professors. Theo needs his Luna. He can't survive otherwise. Draco sends word his Luna is prisoner but Draco will keep his Luna safe and unharmed. Draco promises him this. Theo has to believe.

Luna is safe. She has escaped. She feels happy to be surrounded by her Gryffindor friends but she misses her Theo. she misses his laugh. She misses his smile. Most of all she misses him. Luna knows she shouldn't be up, shouldn't be traveling but she has to go. She has to find her Theo.

Theo sees his Ravenclaw Princess throwing hex after hex at the death eaters. Theo also sees the death eaters trying to curse his Luna and Theo throws hexes at them when nobody is watching. They won't get his Luna. Not if he can help it. His Luna is a fighter and they won't touch her. The war is over. Voldemort is dead. Harry Potter killed him.

Theo is happy. It's safe for his Luna now. Luna can be free and he doesn't have to worry about her. He can love Luna and not have to worry if it'll get her killed. He is grateful to Harry Potter for giving the wizarding world this safety.

Luna sees that he is ready. She can sense his soul is finally at peace with it's owner. She is filled with happiness the first time Theo tells her he loves her. She is on cloud nine then and every time after that too. He tells her he loves her at least a hundred times a day but it's okay she knows he's making up for lost time. She loves him and tells him so at least as much.

Theo is happy as he watches his Luna walk down the aisle towards him. She is practically glowing with her yellow wedding dress. Everyone told her to wear white but Theo, Theo told his Luna to do what made her happy so she did. Luna is so happy she feels like she going to explode with happiness as they make their vows. She stares at the ring Theo gave her. A pretty ring. One side white diamonds and one side black diamonds. Theo said it represents them. Light and dark.

Luna never knew love could feel this way as she lay wrapped around her naked husband for the first time. She never thought he could make her feel more loved and cherished than she already did. Theo never knew love felt like this. He never knew love would change him to care about her needs before his. He was content.

Theo was worried, Luna was sick. She was miserable and nauseous and sick. Theo couldn't take much more of this when Luna came bouncing up to him with a gigantic smile on her face. Theo couldn't figure out why she was so happy seeing as she was so sick twenty minutes ago. Theo, I'm pregnant. We're going to be parents she beamed excitedly at him.

Theo felt his heart drop into his stomach. No, he thought this can't happen. His face must have frowned because his Luna took his thoughts from his mind. She calmed him and reassured him. He was not his father after all she had told him your father didn't have me but you do. We'll do this together. Theo was grateful he had his Luna to chase away the dark.

Luna never knew love could hurt so much. She never knew love felt like a hundred bones breaking all at once. Luna was glad Theo was there as she was pushing the life they created with love into the world. She was glad he let her chose to be drug free. She was glad he let her crush his hands every time a strong contraction hit.

Theo didn't think he could take much more. He was pretty sure his hand was broken not that he cared about that. He wasn't sure how much longer he could watch his light in pain. He was never so glad as he was the moment he heard the healer say "One more push Mrs. Nott. At the next contraction push hard." His Luna pushed hard at the next contraction. Broke his fingers but she finally gave birth to their daughter Emilia Alice Nott.

After the healer fixed his hand he held his daughter. He looked into her eyes and was lost. He didn't know he could love anyone else but Luna but he loved his daughter. Luna watched her husband and had tears in her eyes. She was happy she had her family. She had her happy ending.

Theo and Luna were always happy together. Anyone would tell you. They loved their daughter and each other. Ask anyone around. They never stopped loving each other not even when they took their last breath together. Theodore loved Luna and Luna loved Theodore.


End file.
